zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Moblin
The Great Moblin is a character that appears in both The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. He is a bullying Moblin that terrorizes the populace in both Holodrum and Labrynna. During a Linked Game, the Great Moblin will dwell in the first game until he is defeated, after which he moves to the Linked Game. After completing the first game and entering the Game Secret on the opposite game, the same Great Moblin will appear in the Linked Game. During the Linked Game, the Great Moblin will recognize Link from the previous game, unlike the standard play-through and the first encounter. The Great Moblin and his henchmen are greedy, and always out to make a profit. In Holodrum (depending on the story strand) Link will find his minions surrounding Dimitri with the intent of selling him. If Link pays the moblins 80 Rupees, they free Dimitri. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages In Labrynna, the Great Moblin builds his keep in Rolling Ridge, where he rules over the Gorons, preventing them from growing their famous Bomb Flowers. Instead, he makes traditional Bombs by hand; therefore, it can be assumed that he wants to drive the Gorons out of business. In order to continue to the Crown Dungeon, Link must defeat the Great Moblin. When he is defeated, Link receives a Bomb Flower from the Gorons as a reward. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Great Moblin's Keep, is different in that it has cannons all around the walls. Great Moblin stands on the wall shelling anyone who comes near; however, his cannons fire bombs rather than cannonballs. It is not necessary to defeat Great Moblin, but Link will be rewarded with a Piece of Heart if he chooses to do so. Zora's Flippers are needed to access his keep. After Link destroys the Moblin Keep, Great Moblin will not leave the land like he does when his Keep in Labrynna is destroyed. Instead, he moves into an abandoned house in the south-eastern corner of Sunken City. There he and his minions make bombs, presumably to earn the funds to rebuild the keep. If Link drops a bomb or an Ember Seed on the pile of bombs and runs out the house, the house explodes, and the Great Moblin and his henchmen flee the smoldering ruins. Soon after, they return to rebuild the house, and continue making bombs. Link can blow the house up once more, but the third time he attempts to blow it up, Great Moblin will throw Link into the house and run away. The house then explodes with Link in it, instantly killing him. Linked Game If Link is exploring a linked game (in Seasons, having played Ages first), the Great Moblin kidnaps Princess Zelda, in an attempt make a profit. After a brief skirmish he flees back to the Moblin Keep. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies